marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Howling Commandos
The Howling Commandos is a World War II military commando unit led by Captain America. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger The men that formed the Howling Commandos were originally a prisoners of war that were held captive by HYDRA. They were liberated by Captain America on his first mission and selected by him to become a task force for the Strategic Scientific Reserve; that they would be recruited into a special elite squad under his command. Together they destroyed many HYDRA bases and kidnapped HYDRA's top scientist Arnim Zola. Then they rescued Captain America from the Red Skull and helped him to end HYDRA. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita were sent to Austria with SSR agent Peggy Carter to take possession of artifacts at the last known HYDRA Facility located there. They captured HYDRA General Reinhardt, his troops and an Obelisk classified as a 0-8-4. Agent Carter "The Iron Ceiling" The Howling Commandos, Dum Dum Dugan with Happy Sam Sawyer, Pinky Pinkerton, Junior Juniper met up with a SSR team along with old ally and friend Peggy Carter on a mission in Russia. They discover a factory where the girls were trained to pass for Americans. They see handcuffs on beds in the next room and find a young girl crying. Dugan approaches her gently and the second he looks away sticks a knife in his chest. She grabs Dugan's gun, shoots Juniper and ninjas around the and out a secret passage. Peggy stops Dugan from lobbying a grenade after her his vest stopped the knife. Juniper is dead. They find men in the cell, the team releases the captives. The SSR team with Happy are soon catch in firefight. Dugan busts through a wall, providing them with an escape route. Dugan offers Peggy a spot on the Howling Commandos but she declines. The Avengers Barnes, along with the rest of the Howling Commandos, were alluded to when Rogers states he knew men with none of Tony Stark's privilege that were ten times his worth. While working out in the gym in the present, Steve Rogers thinks back to his war adventures in which footage of Dugan could be seen. In a deleted scene, Steve can be seen viewing files on Morita and Falsworth which both label "deceased". Captain America: The Winter Soldier The team was mentioned in the narration at the Smithsonian exhibit dedicated to Captain America's War World II exploits with various memorabilia, a mural featuring Cap and the Commandos and a display set of mannequins with their uniforms exhibited. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Providence" Agent Antoine Triplett is mentioned as being the grandson of one of the Howling Commandos presumably Gabriel Jones, supplying Agent Coulson's team with a suitcase full of gadgets from his grandfather. "Aftershocks" The Howling Commandos appear in a picture hung in Trip's Mom's house. Members *Captain America (leader) *Bucky Barnes *Dum Dum Dugan *Jim Morita *Montgomery Falsworth *Gabriel Jones *Jacques Dernier *Happy Sam Sawyer *Junior Juniper *Pinky Pinkerton Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter **Col. Chester Phillips **Howard Stark **Jack Thompson Enemies *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *HYDRA *Werner Reinhardt Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia *In the comics, the original Howling Commandos were a US army rangers squad under the command of Sgt. Nick Fury and Capt. Sam Sawyer. They fought with Captain America during WWII and their main antagonist was the Nazi commander Wolfgang von Strucker. In the film the only original commandos are Cpl. Dum Dum Dugan and Pvt. Gabriel Jones. **Sam Sawyer, Junior Juniper, and Pinky Pinkerton appear in Agent Carter as part of Peggy Carters unit. *The team members were hand picked by Captain America from the group of soldiers he rescued from HYDRA to become a special unit the Howling Commandos. *As a Lieutenant, James Falsworth would be second in command; over Bucky whose rank was only that of Sergeant. *In Captain America: Super Soldier, they are mistakenly identified as the Invaders. In the comics; the Invaders were a team of superheroes in World War II consisting of Captain America, Bucky, the Human Torch (Jim Hammond), Namor the Submariner, Spitfire, and Union Jack. *Though Bucky is Steve's right hand man, Falsworth would technically be the second in command as a Lt. Colonel. *Gabriel Jones is the grandfather of Antoine Triplett. Gallery Cap_and_HowlingCommandos.jpg|Cap rescues the Soldiers Howling.png|Captain America and The Howling Commandos. Cap-hc.jpg|Howling Commandos returning from HYDRA's base. Howling Commandos 01.jpg|Howling Commandos. Captain America 2011 mk324.JPG|The Howling Commandos in a forest. Art.jpg Art 2.jpg howling1.jpg|Concept art for the Howling Commandos' standee at the Smithsonian. howling2.jpg|Concept art for the Howling Commandos' standee at the Smithsonian. Cap-howlingCommandos1.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos2.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos3.jpg Cap-Commandos.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow's 20.jpg|Peggy with Jim Morita and Dum Dum Dugan 924316_571936189579854_2046680001_n.jpg|Behind the scenes picture from Sebastian Stan's instagram. Category:Captain America culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Agent Carter culture Category:Superhero teams Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Superhumans Category:Earth-199999